One Brief Moment
by KimmykimSpicer
Summary: <html><head></head>Steve gets a minor wound and in the time spent to patch it up, he finally tells Claire exactly how he feels about her.</html>


((Kay. Thank god I found this, because I needed to upload something. I lost the next chapter of When The Plane Went Down and I'm currently re-writing it. So keep your shirts on people. I will be continuing that in my spare time. But for now, enjoy some Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside fluff!))

* * *

><p>Running. That's all Claire Redfield thought she'd be doing. Trapped in this instillation run by that cross-dressing freak Alfred Ashford, as Claire had put it. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of one person; Steve Burnside.<p>

She had met Steve earlier that night, when she was trying to escape off of Rockfort Island, and at first, she didn't trust him one bit. But soon, she became a bit attached to him. He was indeed a cute guy. He had a nice body. She didn't like guys with large muscles, like her brother, and she had often taunted him about them. But Steve's body was perfect. But she liked his eyes the most. His gray eyes had a sparkle to them, even though he had been through so much suffering.

She wandered around the base shooting at anything that happened to attack her, hoping, no, praying that Steve was still okay.

Over on the other side of the base, Steve wandered into what appeared to be a surveillance room after firing at some unknown creature out in the hall.

**"So this is how Ashford keeps finding Claire and me..."** he muttered, looking at each of the monitors. Then, he saw her; Claire. The reason he kept himself alive through this whole ordeal.

The cute brunette caught his eye when he had met her hours before. She just made him feel so good. To him, she was beautiful. He loved everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her body, everything. He just hoped she felt the same about him that he felt about her.

Claire wandered the semi-quiet hallways, thinking to herself, when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She immediately whipped around and held up her gun, firing several times. Steve ducked but was grazed in the chest by a bullet.

**"Oh my god! Steve! I'm so sorry"** Claire cried out. She dropped her gun and rushed to his side. He held his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.

**"I'm okay Claire, really"** he told her, wincing a bit in pain. She shook her head and touched his arm lightly. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

**"No, you're hurt. Come on, there was a room with some medical equipment across the hall. Let me bandage it up"** she said. He nodded and followed her into the room. Steve sat down and watched as Claire went to go get some bandages and peroxide. He soon found himself slowly checking her body out. His eyes roamed from the back of her head, to her back, right down to her butt. He couldn't help it. She was perfect. Claire turned around and knelt beside him to start cleaning his wound. He winced and pulled both of his shirts from his body, revealing the wound. Claire blushed when she saw how good his body looked and began to clean the wound.

**"Poor Steve. I feel so bad that I shot you. I thought it was one of those...those...things"** she said to him, bandaging the wound.

**"It's not your fault Claire. I shouldn't have crept up behind you like that. That was a stupid thing to do, what with the situation we're in"** he told her.

She taped up the bandage and glided her hand across the tape to flatten it. But her hand moved a bit farther than the tape went. Her delicate hands moved over the lower half of his chest. She pulled away immediately and began to blush. Steve tilted his head as she pulled away.

**"You okay Claire?"** he asked. She nodded and looked away for a moment, feeling a bit embarrassed as her cheeks turned pink. Steve thought for a moment. Then, he did what his instincts told him to do. He took Claire's hands delicately and placed them over his chest. She blushed and looked up at him.

**"Thanks for bandaging me up Claire"** he told her. He smiled at her and looked into her eyes. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. In response, her placed his hands over her hips and pulled her closer to him.

**"Claire...I just wanted to tell you...that I think you are absolutely beautiful"** he told her, his face going a bit red. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

**"Oh Steve...That's so sweet..."** she said quietly.

He smiled and found himself looking at her lips. They were so plump and perfect. He just couldn't resist them. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. But as he realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled away after two seconds and turned a deep crimson.

**"S-sorry"** he said quickly. Clare smiled, a little bit amused at his bashfulness. She caressed his cheek and leaned closer.

**"You're always apologizing. Stop apologizing and just act"** she told him.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He smiled and leaned closer to her, feeling his chest graze hers lightly. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Steve kissed her slowly at first, but he gradually deepened the kiss. She kissed back just as deep. She could feel the heat of his body radiating against her own body. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

**"I love you Claire"** he told her, holding her close to him. She blushed and snuggled up to him. **"I love you too Steve"** she said back.

After a moment of pure blissful silence, Steve put his shirts back on and stood up, helping Claire up as well. Soon, the left the medical room to continue with their search for an exit or way off of Rockfort Island.


End file.
